This invention relates to adjustable shelving and, in particular, to adjustable shelving of the type in which brackets are mounted in perforated vertical supports. This shelving system also is well suited for use with means for firmly but reversibly attaching such items as bookends, signs and lamps to shelving as described in the U.S. Patents to Stuart (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,655,670; 6,044,982; and 6,119,992) which reference, in turn, U.S. Provisional Patent Applications Nos. 60/057,230; 60/061,045; and 60/064,042).
Shelving systems, as well as display stands and showcases come in a variety of configurations and styles. Depending upon the nature of the articles to be stored or displayed, many utilize sections of shelves affixed to a supporting wall or pedestal. A very popular type of shelving system includes vertical standards having a longitudinal series of slots, so that when the standards are mounted on a vertical wall surface they may receive outwardly projecting, horizontal blade-like brackets (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 1,983,470). The brackets are usually provided with hooks or ears to permit the brackets to be engaged in selected slots of the standards. In this way, the brackets are adapted to support shelves at selected locations and at selected distances from one another.
Appearance: Cantilever shelving described in the prior art is generally not attractive in appearance. Conventional brackets of the type described are often formed from sheet metal with nose portions that project beyond the front edges of the shelves to keep the shelves from sliding off the brackets. Thus, the unattractive brackets and standards are exposed. Cantilever shelving systems are therefore usually mounted in garages, recreation rooms and the like, but not in living rooms, dining rooms, retail areas and offices where the setting is more dressy.
Attempts have been made in the prior art to enhance the appearance of shelving systems of the general type described above. It has been proposed, for example, to embed hooks or support plates within wooden shelf brackets. Another approach involves using a standard and bracket assembly with an off-set bracket and a cover over the openings in the standard (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,393). This particular approach is only partially successful in that it does not improve the appearance of the bracket. These approaches also would require discarding the shelf brackets now in use, and substituting completely new brackets or equivalent shelf mounts.
Other systems apply a sleeve-like covering to the bracket, however, these systems have several disadvantages. First, they cover only the bracket and do not cover the standard. Second, they require that the covering be secured using, for example, shims or adhesive metal tape provided with gripping teeth or protrusions, thus requiring additional assembly by the user. Still other systems secure the covering to the bracket by cutting a groove in the decorative covering which is slightly smaller than the bracket so that the bracket is held in place by friction. This limits the size of the bracket which may be employed and may permit the bracket to become dislodged. Yet another approach involves a cumbersome decorative covering that conceals both the standard and shelf bracket (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,580).
The prior art thus has not solved the problem of easily and decoratively covering conventional shelf brackets and standards in a manner which conceals both the unattractive horizontal blade-like arms and the unattractive vertical standards.
Accidental Dislodgement and Side Sway: Prior art shelf assemblies often have the problem that the shelf portion of the assembly is not secured to the shelf mounting brackets, thus permitting accidental movement. Unsecured shelves may be very undesirable, for example, if objects are to be placed on the shelf without evenly distributing their weight, causing the shelf to become unbalanced.
Although some shelf assemblies may overcome this problem by securing the shelf to the mounting brackets, excessive effort may then be required for disassembly to remove or replace a single shelf. Often a shelf needs replacement or repair because of damage or deterioration. It may also be desirable to change the color or style of a shelf for aesthetic reasons.
A disadvantage of the brackets usually used for cantilever shelving is potential side to side sway. In order to limit side sway of such brackets, the brackets have previously been provided with special features such as a transverse clip as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,983,470 or use of double brackets for each standard. Prior devices have also included saddle type clips on the brackets or adhesives (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,408). However, the adhesive tends to lock the shelf in place and thus interferes with repositioning the shelf as needed for later changes in the shelving system.
Ease of Assembly: Many of the shelving systems described in the prior art are difficult to assemble. Shelving systems are typically provided as knock-down kits for assembly at the user""s location, thus minimizing shipping costs by avoiding the need to transport bulky assemblies. Assembly of these units then becomes the task of the user, who is typically unfamiliar with the assembled design, and this requires the location and identification of a multitude of parts, and an understanding of packaged instructions concerning their assembly. The problems with this approach are based on complicated prior art designs, which do not lend themselves to quick construction.
In addition, it would be an advantage to provide the shelving system in a form that allowed upgrading existing shelving, thus providing greater function and enhanced appearance at low cost.
Wire Rod Construction: It would also be an advantage to provide the shelving system in a wire rod version. Wire shelving has long been used in institutional settings, but in recent times has gained popularity in domestic new construction and remodeling. Wire shelving has largely replaced wood and particle board in areas such as kitchen cabinets, bedroom closets and linen closets.
A number of shelving supports and shelving systems have been developed using wire shelving (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,624,376; 4,669,692; 5,355,819; 5,592,886; 5,346,077; 3,294,351; 4,603,781 and 3,993,002). However, the prior art does not meet the need for a shelving system with an improved appearance, reduced side sway and reduced accidental dislodgement.
Enclosures, including Doors: It is frequently desirable to provide partial or full enclosures to shelving. Such enclosures are useful in avoiding articles or items from falling off the shelves and breaking or becoming lost or misplaced. Some enclosed shelving include only enclosures of the side and rear portions of the shelving. These enclosures, while providing protection to the items on the shelves, also provides convenient access to the items. Other types of enclosures include doors which can be used as a security unit.
Enclosures are also useful in an office or retail setting. For example, retail stores use a variety of fixtures to display merchandise for sale. Thus some merchandise may be displayed on tables, while other merchandise may be displayed on open shelves either arranged along the walls or as a component of free standing xe2x80x9cgondolasxe2x80x9d. Some units provide open shelves in the top portion for displaying merchandise and a closed storage compartment in the lower half of the unit. Frequently considerations of theft and security must be taken into account and in such cases it is typical to display merchandise in a limited access enclosure.
Enclosures for shelving are know in the prior art (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,509,805; 4,318,576; and 4,148,535). However, the prior art generally uses sliding doors that fit into grooves in specially designed shelves or the enclosures are designed for free-standing rather than wall-mounted shelving.
One Standard Construction: It would also be an advantage to provide the shelving system as a version requiring one, rather than two or more vertical standards. Such a version would be particularly useful in a confined location, e.g., at the end of a display case. The prior art (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,835) generally requires the use of a modified shelf bracket assembly for such shelving.
One Shelf Version: It would also be an advantage to provide the shelving system as a one shelf version for use when one shelf would suffice. Much of the prior art (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,508,301; 4,691,887; 4,934,642; 5,575,444; and 5,692,717) uses a horizontal rail for supporting a single shelf as a cantilever and thus requires an expensive continuous rail. Several other approaches are also described in the prior art (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,361,099; 4,010,697; and 4,685,575) but these approaches are intended for use in a recess such as a window opening, or require awkward and unsightly support rods either above or below the shelf.
Combination of Standards with Sheet Metal or Plastic Shelves: It would also be an advantage to provide a version of the shelving system that combines sheet metal or plastic shelving with vertical standards, thus combining much of the strength and stability of wall-mounted shelving with the low cost and light weight of plastic or sheet metal shelving.
The prior art describes a number of free-standing sheet metal or plastic shelving systems (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,138,953; 5,127,342; 5,350,073 and 5,779,070) which typically use corner posts with a series of shelves supported at spaced positions on the posts. A common basic configuration comprises four uprights supporting three or more rectangular shelves, the uprights being positioned to provide a support at each of the four corners of the shelves. However, the prior art apparently does not describe the combination of wall-mounted standards with sheet metal or plastic free-standing shelving.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a wall-mounted shelving system for easily, conveniently, and inexpensively storing and displaying objects, with said system being well suited for use with previously described lever clamps, clamping bookends, and screw fasteners for firmly but reversibly attaching such items as signs, lamps and bookends to the horizontal and vertical surfaces of said shelving system.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a means for mounting a plurality of shelves on a wall or similar support surface at varying heights and in different configurations to accommodate and support items of various sizes and to meet various storage requirements.
It is a more specific object of the invention to provide a shelving system with side panels, doors, lids and drawers for shelving installed using conventional shelving standards.
Another object of the invention is to provide a wall-mounted shelving system that is easy and economical to manufacture.
A further object of the invention is to provide a shelving system that is attractive in appearance.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a wall mounting system for shelves that will securely hold the shelves in place so that they will not be inadvertently disengaged.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a shelving system with less side to side sway.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shelving system which can be easily assembled.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a shelving system in a form that allows easy upgrading of existing shelving.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a shelving system of open wire construction.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a version of the shelving system requiring one, rather than two or more vertical standards.
It is also a more specific object of the invention to provide a shelving system suitable for commercial use, e.g., in retail stores.
It is also a more specific object of the invention to provide a shelving system with slanted display shelves supported by a slanted shelf bracket.
It is also a more specific object of the invention to provide a shelving system suitable for use with a single shelf.
It is also a more specific object of the invention to provide a shelving system with panels that connect directly with one or more wall standards.
It is also a more specific object of the invention to provide a shelving system which uses a combination of free-standing sheet metal or plastic shelving and wall-mounted standards for easily, conveniently, and inexpensively storing and displaying objects.
It is also a more specific object of the invention to provide a shelf installation guide.
It is also a more specific object of the invention to provide a shelving system which uses one standard and one panel for storing and displaying objects.
It is also a more specific object of the invention to provide a shelving system which uses several shelves and one standard for storing and displaying objects.